Between Diamonds and Servants
by UsakoMamoLuv
Summary: Serenity is stuck in a relashonship with Diamond and just met Mamoru, one of the palace workers. Being with both of them makes Serenity question what is love. What will happen if Serenity figures out the mystery of being in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Only one hour until the Moon Princess's ball and here I am, hunched over the dance floor, scrubbing the already sleak dance floor with second-hand soap and a loofah. Miss one spot, just one spot, then I'll be demoted to cleaning up the horse's fecas. Of course not by the kind Queen Serenity's control but by the Princess's new boyfreind, the Black Moon Prince, Diamond.

I loathe that Diamond. Always think that he's surperior over men when it comes to 'getting' the attractive woman. If thats so, then why does he depend on me to open a wine bottle for him. I would and will always wish that he never stepped foot in this palace and practically force the Princess to be his new girlfreind.(Not to mention, made freshly clean floors muddy and ready for a certain palace worker to clean it again.)

Its a wonder what the princess sees in him.

"Mamoru!", a familar deep voice echoed. I looked over my shoulder and saw a blonde male wearing a smudgy apron.

"Motoki!", I yelled waving.

"Best hurry up your cleaning, the royal guests are coming early and Diamond wishes that a "commoner" won't be seen." he said gruffly.

"Ok, ok!", I yelled back, brushing away my jet black hair.

I dropped the loofah back into the rusty bucket and grabbed the handle. I stood up and took a glance around the floor.

No spots in sight.

I grinned at my hard work and walked toward Motoki, carrying the bucket at my right side. He opened the wide glass doors before I could reach him. He waited for me and walked away when I was at his side.

We walked down the hallway in silence, passing every painted portrait of generations of the Silver Millenium regal family.

"So, are you excited?", Motoki asked to break the silence.

"Why would I be excited to clean up after snooty people?", I lightly joked.

He punched my shoulder and answered, "Not that! I meant meeting Serenity for the first time!"

"I already met the Queen."

"I meant the Moon Princess."

"So?"

"Have you ever heard rumors about Serenity's enchanting beauty, her bright and pleasurable personalty?"

"A bit over dramatic don't you think?", I chuckled. He elbowed me in the ribs.

"Look, I already met her, and let me say all the rumors are true, and then some."

"Why would I care about some girl--I mean Princess?"

He sighed deeply and said "Just meet her, you'll be instanly smitten."

"While she's smitten with Diamond.", I quickly added.We found ourselves at a dead end.

"Great, all your nonsense got us all the way at the end of the hallway." I said in a slighly aggrivated tone, "Let's go back." I turned and started down the hall.

"Look." he said grabbing my shoulder. I turned and I saw his finger pointing up. I looked up in direction of his finger and saw a portrait of a woman. At I first focused on the silver frame with roses carved into it along with vines entwining the roses. A shining nameplate was planted just below the picture reading "Serenity the Second." Then my eyes wondered up to the painted woman. She had two odango buns neatly pinned on top of her bangs, sending down two blonde pigtails which defeated her height. Her gold beaded white gown complimented her narrow waist. What really stood out was her wide blue eyes which seemed to stare through you. Other then that, she looked like any other elegant princess.

"Beautiful isn't it?", Motoki said, also staring up at the picture.

"She's pretty, but nothing too special.", I said, taking my eyes off the painting.

"Ah", Motoki said in a softer voice, "Old paint on fine canvas is nothing compared to the real thing."

I looked at his smiling face. He looked in my midnight blue eyes with his hazel eyes. Never, has he been this sincre.

"C'mon", he said after a moment's silence, "Best get going before the ball starts."

"I think I'm going to stay for a while.", I replyed.

He raised one eyebrow but said nothing. He simply walked away down the hall. I waited for him to disappear out of sight. Once he did I looked back up at the portrait of Princess Serenity.

Beautiful enough, how could it get any better.

The first song of the night was a song reconizable by the most dim-witted fools, Fur Elise. The music was carried throughout the entire ballroom, and most of all the kitchen just below the ballroom. Along with the loud music was the loud stepping and even stomping of Princesses and Princes doing the Waltz.

If only they knew that chefs are running to and fro working thier asses off and servers and waiters, including me, are carrying heavy plates of ridiculously priced food.

"I god damn hate balls." I muttered as I carried a enormous bowl of fresh salad all the way upstairs.

The rumbling of dancing suddenly stopped all at once. Light steps echoed and were carried toward one direction. I reached the last step of the stair and took in the surrondings. Three long tables were placed in a column with silver weaved table cloth covering up the table. People seated in velvet padded chairs were chatting away or waiting for the start of the feast.

I suddenly focused on everybody's appearence. I imagined everybody to have a more regal looking appearence or at least have more meat on thier bones. Everybody was so lean it looked like if they move then they will shatter into a million pieces. Then my eyes fell on the Black Moon Prince himself.

He was sitting in the very center of the room with a wine glass in his jewel covered hand. His long white hair was tied back into a ponytail, revealing his gray bleak eyes. His face was pointed to the right which made me all too curious why. My eyes moved to the right and finally, something that intrested me.

The woman from the painting was there right in view of me.

_"Ah", Motoki said in a softer voice, "Old paint on fine canvas is nothing compared to the real thing."_

Her hair wasn't blonde it was a beautiful gold. The golden like hair was complimented by her sparkling light blue eyes and glossy pink lips. She wasn't skinny like any other of the people in the room, yet she wasn't plus-sized, but not even average, her figure was perfect. It was like all the perfect female features was sitting in one chair.

But I had a strange feeling that the first glance at her meant my life was going to get quite intresting. Just a feeling...Hopefully.

_I do not own any Sailor Moon products, Anime or Manga._

_I know that chapter is rather short but cut me a break!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this chapter is much easier to write since it shows Serenity/Usagi humorous thoughts. So hope you like it and _

_thank you SerenityDeath for being my first commenter. )_

**Chapter 2**

I did my best to keep a smile on my face even if there was nothing to smile about. After all, I'm in a forced relashonship with the superficial Black Moon Prince supported by three quarters of the Silver Millenium population. So if I even think the words "Break up with Diamond", then nearly the whole kingdom would turn on me...Plus Diamond will declare a war between the White Moon and the Black Moon. These days, I wish I didn't have a pretty face then Diamond would never even visit the White Moon.

"Wine dear?", Diamond asked.

I broke out of my thoughts and stared at the glass wine bottle Diamond was holding in front of my face.

"No thank you, I never took a liking to the taste of alchohol."

_Goodie, more wine for the drunkard._

"Suit yourself.", he said quickly. A little too quick. He poured the blood red liquid into his own glass with greedy eyes and drank the whole glass in one gulp. He repeated the same steps.

Just keep on smiling.

I resisted the urge to rest my elbow on the table and lay my cheek on my palm since it was quite innaproppiate for a princess to do it, especially in public. I simply laid my hands on my lap and twiddled around with my thumbs.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a server carrying a giant bowl of salad three feet in the air causing it to cover his face. I could only his dark hair poking out in many places and his broad shoulders down. But it was strange to see someone carry something so large that high in the air, I'm assuming shyness?

"The feast is starting.", I said leaning in my head to Diamond's already drunk face, "Please put the glass down, they're already serving the salad."

_In case you don't know, salad is something green and healthy that doesn't make you intoxicated._

"Ok", he said in a disoriented voice, "I will look at the salad but I won't eat it."

I rolled my eyes and focus my attention back onto the approaching salad server.

"You look like you're cheating on me with that waiter." Diamond said lazily.

_I cheat on you with a monkey._

"'Course not.", I said, not bearing to look at whats left of his soberness.

The server finally arrived and stood between me and Diamond.

_Oh god, thank you._

"Salad?", said a deep voice coming from the salad bowl.

"And something that cures Diamond's drunkeness.", I said trying my best not to make it sound like a joke.

"Um", said the voice, "I never been drunk before so I wouldn't know anything about that." He let out a soft laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

He lowered the bowl, perhaps because his arms were tiring...Or he was getting more comfertable with me.

"You never been drunk?", I said, slightly impressed.

"Yes, I never liked the taste of alchohol anyway."

I relized that my false smile was slowly turning into a genuine one.

Suddenly there was a slam on the table, causing all the silverware to clatter and all the people to lean back in thier chairs. But, more intrestingly, the sudden vibrations caused the server to drop the salad bowl, shatter once it hit the ground and lettuce, tomatos, and much to my disgust, carrots slide all over the ground. I took advantage of the situation to take a quick glance at the server.

He had black hair, just as I expected, but I didn't expect someone with such messy hair and unbrushed bangs to look so shockingly attractive. His long nose was pointed to the ground and below it was slightly gapped mouth, obviously shocked that he dropped the salad bowl. And his dark shining blue eyes, a rare feuture to find in a man, was such a relief to look at compared to Diamond's gray eyes.

Speaking of Diamond...

"Holy fu--" someone said before being interruppted by a loud scream. I tore my gaze off the server and wiped off my tiny droplet of drool with back of my hand. I looked around the room and saw everybody crowding around the center table,...

_The table Diamond and I are sitting at._

...were crowding the center chairs,...

_Diamond and I are sitting in the center._

and looking to the left of me.

_Diamond is sitting to the left of me._

My head snapped to the left, only having the view blocked by the server's butt...rather cute.

_Snap out of it! I don't even know him!_

I shoved the server out of the way, making sure the palm of my hand was touching his stomach. I felt the need to apoligize but my curiosity of the slam on the table, and why everybody was freaking out overcomed that need.

My eyes looked around and saw nothing but people, nothing strange about that. Then my eyes fell to the table. On the table was a mess of white hair and two hands closed around a half full wine glass and a nearly empty wine bottle. It seemed the last sip--gulp of wine knocked Diamond unconsious.

"Oi Diamond.", I said under my breath. I turned my whole body to the right and covered my face with both of my hands, not that I'm crying, I was trying to hide my embarrasment that I was the unconsious man's girlfreind. Between the gaps of my fingers I could see a wide opening between the crowd of people.

If I could just slip out of this damn ball unnoticed...

...And I did, with no complications at all. Everybody was too busy worrying about the prince from the enemy Moon, then wether or not thier own princess is still in the same place.

I silently pushed open the glass doors, completly unaware of the soft footsteps behind me.

I was leaning against my bedroom's balcony railings with my elbows resting on the railings and my hands hanging limply over the railings. I was staring out into space, litterally, and my eyes were glued onto a blue and green planet, mostly blue since there was more water than land on that planet. I could never remember the planet's name.

My whole Senshi was with me, not at all shocking since they always came running when something big happens that involves me.

The leader of the Senshi, Sailor Venus or by her birth name, Minako Aino was leaning against the palace's stone wall, arms crossed, and her right leg bended back against the wall. Her hip low blonde hair was bunched together on her right shoulder while her red bow was laid neatly on her hair. The brains of the Senshi, Sailor Mercury or Ami Mizuno was sitting cross legged on the ground with, as usual, a open book with at least nine hundred page on her lap. Her short dark blue hair was flipped back behind her ears so it wouldn't fall onto her eyes and prevent her from reading. The fiery psychic, Sailor Mars, or by her casual name, Rei Hino, was simply standing in place with her hands on the railing as support. Her long black-reddish hair was flowing in the pleasent breezes. And last, but not least, the feminine brawns of the Senshi, Sailor Jupiter or more accuratly Makoto Kino was sitting on the balcony railings, being one of those few people on the Moon completly unafraid of heights, with her legs crossed at the ankles over the railings. Her brunette hair was tied messily in her signature green beaded hair tie.

"So Diamond just fainted and slammed his head onto the table?", Minako asked for the fourth time, still not believing what happened.

I nodded as Ami flipped a page.

"This will be the first and only time when I say that Diamond does not at all remind me of my former boyfreind.", Makoto laughed.

"That's a rare moment.", Minako winked.

"Serious moment here, I--" I was intteruppeted by Rei.

"Shh! I sense a presense.", she said in a low soft voice.

"Might as well be another twig.", Ami piped up as she closed her book.

"Finished already?", I asked Ami completly ignoring Rei's premonition.

"SHHHH!!!", Rei shushed again.

In return for the shushes was a "Meow" imitaited by two human voices. Out of nowhere came two cats with a cresent moon on each of thier foreheads. One cat had white, almost silver fur with soft blue wide eyes, the other cat had black fur with a blue tint and also had blue eyes.

"Lord Artemis, Lady Luna", I said smirking at the two cats,"You two can turn back into humans y'know?"

"Yes,your highness," the two cats said in unison bowing. I grimaced slightly at the formal greeting.

The two cresent moons glowed brightly, causing everybody to only see the small figures of two cats. The cat-figures slowly grew bigger, their tails, whiskers, and pointed ears fading away. Their front paws grew long fingers and arms, thier back paws grew toes, and thier hinds turned into long legs. Thier skulls pointed and hair flowed out all around the figures.

This all happen in thirty seconds.

The glow dimmed, revealing, in place of the two cats, a man with long, straight silver hair, blue eyes, a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of white pleated pants, and a woman with long curly black hair with a blue tint, a flowing yellow dress with black ruffles here and there and had light blue eyes. They both shared the cresent moon on thier forehead.

"See?", Ami exclaimed to Rei, "Its just Luna and Artemis in the 'presense'."

Rei shot a glare at Ami, "Well I still feel something! Shut up let me pinpoint the feeling!" The moment Rei said those words a soft cough sounded from the archway leading from the balcony to my bedroom.

"What was that?", Artemis asked, his eyes widening.

I could just see Makoto balling her hands into a fist, ready to beat up whoever is at the archway.

I winked at Luna and Artemis and they winked back at me. Thier cresent moon glowed brightly once again. In another thirty seconds appeared the same black and silver cats. They walked out of the balcony and stopped at the side of the archway. Then I could hear the faint sounds of fierce scratching and yells of "Ouch!"

My eyes widen when a cute butt appeared on the side of the archway.

_I do not own any Sailor Moon products, Anime or Manga._

_Okay so this chapter was longer than expected but I hope you liked it. Next update will be, at the most, next week._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Its a wonder what possesed these cats to scratch my leg, especially cats that live in a palace. It seems that these cats depend on thier claws to get rid of any signs of illness, or if you prefer, coughing. Hmm...Cats that are concerned about health.

I tried my best not to be revealed from my so-called hiding place but my backside kept sticking out, no matter what. The cats dug deeper in my skin and left shallow cuts and the traditonal bleeding. At this moment, I knew the simple word "Ouch" won't effect anything but echos throughout the west wing of the palace.

Muffled girlish giggles rang through my ears along with the sounds of clawing and, what seems like, false, meowing. False?

There was a sudden bright glow and the claws dissappeared. Thank goodness, I am never going to spy on a princess for my own personal gain ever again. Wait, what was that glow?

Then I found my wrists being locked together behind my back. I could feel calloused and smooth skin holding my two hands together. I turned my head and saw a man in silver and a woman in yellow and black, both having the mark of a Lunarian royalty.

I grunted after each failed attempt to struggle free.

"Let me go!", I yelled out, causing more femininie giggles. The man and woman's pupils narrowed, a way a cat's eyes would look like.

They pushed me foward toward the balcony, the heels of my shoes scraped the floor, trying to prevent me from going any further. The mere try was no use.

I could just see the faint light of Princess Serenity's beauty, looking out the vast night sky. Before I could really fix my vision on her, a flaming arrow was pointed between my eyes and a chain contrived of hearts was wrapped tightly around my neck. The arrow nearly burned off my eyebrows as the chain stole all my oxygen. A sweat drop trickled down my cheek.

"Rei, Mina, put down your weapons, its just someone who works here.", a familar sultry voice demanded, "Luna, Artemis keep on doing what you're doing."

The arrow dropped down and the red-eyed owner of the arrow looked dissapointed that I won't be her "Man Flambe". The chain around my neck loosened and slid off my neck leaving heart shaped marks.

I fell on my knees, my hands still being held together, and gasped for precious air.

I took my time to look around the balcony. I was dissapointed to see four teenage girls blocking the view of the Princess. It must be her Senshi I heard so much about, Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. I always wondered why they didn't have Sailor Earth...

"Men," the smooth voice said,"When thier not drunk they spy on private conversations."

I could tell the man behind me was slightly offended by the comment.

"You know what I mean!", the voice yelled out.

Wait, I told Serenity that I never been drunk, that mean its her voice. I suddenly feel like Captain Obvious.

One of the hands holding my left hand loossened, perhaps it was the offended man's hand, whoever it was, this was my chance. I pulled my left arm foward, making the male behind me lose his grip on me and stumble back. Now its the maiden's turn. The woman seemed too weak to hold on to me without the male, which only meant a point for me. I pulled both of my arms foward, before any of the other Senshi could get to me. The woman stumbled back and fell back with the bloke.

I spun around and set my sight on the archway to freedom. I headed toward the balcony exit, jumping over the fallen Lunarians. I regretted that I didn't take one look at Serenity.

I was only a few steps away from the bedroom when the same chain of hearts was thrown and wrapped around my torso. At least its not my neck.

I was pulled back, back into any sort of doom that awaits me. I held onto the chain and pulled and pulled with all my strength. No use.

For heaven's sake Mamoru, hearts are stronger than you!

I watched the fallen couple use thier push themselves off the ground with thier palms. Just watching them is like a distraction from whatever 'royal punishment' I was about to be given, for all I care, I would watch paint dry.

The pulling stopped, the archway seemed so far, Serenity's hair flying in the wind was brushing against my ear. I bit the tip of my tongue.

_Don't turn around._

"Y'know you're really bad at running away",the princess laughed behind me.

Wow, she laughed in this situation.

"Wait a minute, why were you spying on us?", she asked in a shrew voice.

I pretended not to hear her, of course it seemed like the most simple-mindedness thing to do, but is there anything else to do when you're trapped in a balcony with a chain wrapped around your chest and being asked a awkward question? The only option wasn't enough however, for Serentiy's order over her Senshi.

"Tighter Venus"

The chain squeezed even tighter. The blood from my head down to my chest drain away, leaving nothing but a purple color on my face.

"So why were you spying on me?", she asked again in the most softest voice.

Just a small lie, it won't hurt, just a white one, everybody would do it when thier shoulders up are about to explode. Just a white little lie.

"Queen Serenity, your mother..." I said, using all the breath I had in my lungs.

"What?"

The tension around my torso started to dissapear.

"Your mother," I gasped as the color returned to my face,"S-saw you leaving and asked the nearest palace worker to spy on you to make sure you were okay, and it just so happens I-I was the nearest."

The less the flaws a lie has the better chance someone would believe it. My lie has only two imperfections, number one: Queen Serenity would never send someone to spy on her precious daughter, Princess Serenity trust her mother too much, number two: the Queen wasn't even at the ball when Diamond fainted, she was on the other side of the wing. Its only two imperfections, but they're not exactly what you call minor. There's another imperfection that wasn't even said in the lie, a flaw right behind me.

"Mars, time to use your psychic powers to use again"

The ground underneath me suddenly felt warmer, then a little hot, before I knew, I felt like the soles of my shoes felt like they were on fire. I stomped, thinking there really was a fire when it was really a increase in my foot tempreture. Ahh...Sailor Mars' specialty.

The burning died down, and I fell flat on my bottom.

"His heartbeat is faster than usual, he definitly lying." Sailor Mars said.

"Knew it." Serenity scoffed,"What a liar."

I twitched. Not a good idea to have a princess's first impression of me as a liar.

"Y'know what?", Serenity said. Her long gown swished against my back as she walked a little farther away.

"What's a good punishment?", she sarcastically asked.

My chin was pushed up by a gloved hand. Above me was a brunette with green eyes staring back down at me. Her eyebrows were arched in such a way that she was certainly seemed that she seemed like those rare woman who would beat me up on the spot.

I gulped, thinking it would get the stomach out of my throat. I opened my mouth and closed it. Think of something...

There was a sudden image of Serenity's flowing golden hair in my head with her two buns being surronded by lilies...Buns...

"Odango head.", I croaked. Why the hell did I say that! Saying that to a innocent princess...Who made her senshi threaten me. But above all--well the princess having a bad temper was all I really knew about her. I guess the insult was no accident.

"What do you call me?!", Serenity shrieked.

"Odango head!", I yelled out with no sense of regretion.

"Jupiter go to your neutral form, I want to deal with him myself.", she said in a cooler voice. The brunette backed away, being replaced with two blond pigtails hanging down my face.

The collar of my shirt was pulled up by two hands. Nails softly scratched my back as I pulled the hands off and help myself to stand up. I took a deep breath and turned. Six inches from me was Serenity herself. Her arms were crossed and her hair partly covered her furious eyes.

"Would like to repeat that?", she said as calmly as she could.

"Odango head", I paused for a second,"Who makes everything sooo so dramatic."

Her arms fell to her sides. She had her hands closed into a fist so tightly you could just see her veins pulsing.

"Make everything so dramatic!", she screamed as her pale face turned red,"You spied on a private conversation involving royalty. Don't you remember pledging your loyalty as a worker here!"

"Well if you put it like that...", I shrugged. I tried my best not to look imitaided, if I do then it would mean she won the battle.

"Serenity...", a blonde in an orange Senshi uniform said as she came up to Serenity.

"Let me handle this!", Serenity snapped.

She turned the 'converstation' back at me and said in the most softest voice,"What's your name?"

"Mamoru, yours?", I said knowing fully well whats Serenity's name.

"Serenity," she said still in a sweet tone,"Not that I know your name I could report you to palace security."

I searched my mind for a comeback.

"Wow hiding behind security instead of your mom, thats a new one." I said, faking a laugh.

A breeze blew by, going into Serenity's hair. Her bangs swifted to the right revealing a cresent moon. The cresent moon was glowing and dimming several times until it flashed.

"Oh god!", the Senshi yelped. The Senshi ran towards me and four pairs of hands cuffed my hand together one again. I was pulled back, I didn't bother to fight back since being pulled away from the balcony felt more like an award.

As I was pulled farther and farther away, the bright light of Serenity's grew fainter and fainter, but still bright enough to use as twenty candles. Then the light vanished completly along with a _thump _vibrating on the ground.

_I do not own any Sailor Moon products, Anime or Manga._

_I know I said that this chapter will be put online in one week my class and homework got in the way!!!_


End file.
